stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
LET OP: IK BEN NIET HEEL ACTIEF MEER! Ik kijk soms nog maar op Wikistad en werk soms nog wat aan Vienna oid. Ik zal wel proberen om zoveel mogelijk over Vienna Uno af te krijgen ofzoiets. ---- Verkiezingen Libertas verkiest vanaf vandaag twee nieuwe ministers. Onze goede vriend Aesopos is kandidaat voor Buitenlandse Zaken, terwijl ikzelf ( ) graag Transport en Milieu op mij zou nemen. Kunnen wij op uw stem rekenen? Stem kan hier: Forum:Verkiezingen. Grtz, 14 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) :Sorry Tahr, maar je mag niet (meer) stemmen in het stemlokaal: daar moet je parlementariër of minister voor zijn. 22 mei 2009 19:45 (UTC) ::Ow, sorry, maar wanneer is die regel ingevoerd? 15px Tahrim Veltman - campagne 22 mei 2009 19:46 (UTC) :::Die geldt al sinds.. heel lang. Wikistad:Grondwet. 22 mei 2009 19:47 (UTC) ::::Ow :p Ik had er geen last van omdat ik lang minister was zeker :) 15px Tahrim Veltman - campagne 22 mei 2009 19:48 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat zorgde voor uw beslissing om naar Newport te verhuizen? Dat was 't ;) --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet :P Muntegu Banlieu vond ik toch al wat minder worden, en ja, een beetje internationaler worden hoort er ook bij, en NP ziet er ook goed uit, dus vraag maar: waarom niet? :P 24 mei 2009 00:37 (UTC) F:VNP Beste Newporter, je hebt tot 12:00 uur om te stemmen. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 07:17 (UTC) :Surprise: Tahrim Veltmanboom :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 08:37 (UTC) ::Lees ook Dagblaðið Nýttfróns en de Newport Times :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 08:39 (UTC) :::-denkt erover na om Nyttfron in brand te steken (A)- 24 mei 2009 11:14 (UTC) :::Oh, Timo staat boven mij als niet geliefd, dan is het goed (A) 24 mei 2009 11:15 (UTC) :::ARGH, IK BEN NET TE LAAT >:( 24 mei 2009 11:16 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat denk je als je Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) hoort? (eerste ingeving) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:03 (UTC) :Een pub en koeien... :P 24 mei 2009 19:11 (UTC) ::Bedankt! :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::Niet dat er een café is en de enige dieren zijn paarden en geiten :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) ::::Hetzelfde. :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) :::::Idd. :D MAAR, als ik Skeend hoor, moet ik wel aan skaten denken. Das wat anders dus xD 24 mei 2009 19:16 (UTC) LNN Aangezien wij de enigste actieve gemeenteraadsleden van CL zijn, wou ik je wat vragen. zullen we meedoen met LNN en zo ja met welk lied. 26 mei 2009 10:45 (UTC) :CL is toch wel een swingende stad (althans, het is nu al zonnig en met de komst van Sebella zal het er een entertainmentcentrum worden zoiets), dus ik denk wel dat we mee kunnen doen. Wie we kunnen vragen weet ik niet... ik hoorde wel dat Eric Nepels goed kan zingen in de gemeente, maar een lied heb ik nog niet.. 26 mei 2009 10:47 (UTC) :Zullen we anders alvast Nepels erheen sturen en het lied later bepalen? 26 mei 2009 11:13 (UTC) krant? http://www.martijnvdputten.nl/ed260509.png (wel een groot bestandje en slecht leesbaar), kwam ik vanochtend in onze krant tegen, kan haast niet missen dat dat over jou gaat ;-) 26 mei 2009 11:04 (UTC) :Inderdaad, gaat over de wiki waar ik op werk :) Bedankt voor het melden, zullen ze vast mee blij zijn :) 26 mei 2009 11:06 (UTC) ::Alleen kan je in zowel IE als FF de helft maar zien :P 26 mei 2009 11:11 (UTC) Kijk nog maar een keer... nu staat ie er wel helemaal op als het goed is. Je naam wordt er ook in genoemd, dus vandaar dat het me zo op viel vanochtend :) 26 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC) :Wow, eng :o 26 mei 2009 17:21 (UTC) ::Nee, er staat Tharim :D Hahahahahah --OuWTB 26 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC)